This invention relates to a lockable container for securing assets and, more particularly, to a lockable container for securing assets that has an integral and internal locking mechanism and methods of use.
Currently, there are many containers that can be used to secure storage media such as, for example, digital versatile discs (“DVDs”), compact discs (“CDs”), and video games. A typical storage container includes a cover portion and a base portion that is hingedly coupled to the cover portion. An asset to be secured is placed in the container, and the cover portion is mated with the base portion to secure the asset within the container. These storage containers may, for example, be displayed in a live retail or rental environment, where potential customers can handle and examine the storage container to determine, for example, whether to buy or rent the asset stored therein. Thus, since many potential customers may handle these storage containers, it is necessary to provide a locking means for the storage container to deter potential thieves from stealing the asset stored therein.
Currently, various locking approaches exist for use in both the live retail and rental environments. One approach for locking a storage container involves placing an active electronic security tag (e.g., electronic article surveillance (“EAS”) tag or radio frequency identification (“RFID”) tag) within the container. The container is then sealed using edge labels. The edge labels prevent the container from being easily opened, and prevent the asset and security tag from being removed from the container. Such a container can also be used with an external security apparatus that wraps around the container to provide additional security to the asset within the container.
The approach described hereinabove, however, has some limitations. For example, for added security in a live retail or rental environment, the containers are sometimes locked behind the counter, thereby denying a consumer the benefit of a “live sale.” Furthermore, consumers often find the edge labels difficult to remove once the container is brought home and ready to be opened. If an additional external security apparatus is used, the apparatus must either be cut off by the retailer at the point of purchase or by the consumer at home. This external apparatus is then discarded, which is not environmentally friendly.
Another approach to locking a storage container involves securing the container with a separate locking device. Examples of such locking devices are described, for example, in Burdett et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,185 and Burdett et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,280. Such locking devices are inserted into or attached to a container to lock the container, and are then removed from communication with the container to unlock the container.
In such an approach, because the locking device is separate from the container, certain complications may arise. For example, in order to lock the container in a live retail or rental environment, a retailer must first insert the lock into or attach the lock to the container, prior to locking the container with a locking apparatus. When the container is unlocked by a retailer, the lock is either reused, stocked, restocked, or discarded. This can lead to, for example, increased costs, administrative complications, and environmental problems. In addition, such a locking device that is both separate from and external to a container is accessible to a consumer, which can lead to tampering.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a lockable container for securing assets that has an integral and internal locking mechanism and methods of use.